


十九岁A级青年们的速写 Sketches of A-Rank Nineteen-Year-Olds

by sancta_simplicitas



Category: World Trigger
Genre: M/M, No there really isn't, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Technically there is a little bit of plot
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:09:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sancta_simplicitas/pseuds/sancta_simplicitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>伪双子们的愉快滚沙发、滚床单、以及未来可能有的滚其它什么……（岚迅岚肉段合集。）<br/>In which our favourite pseudo-twins take the time to enjoy one another - in an empty HQ office, at Arashiyama's, and wherever else as it may come up in the future...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 总部空置办公室 In an empty office at Border HQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jin wants to please Arashiyama and Arashiyama wants Jin to relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **全文18禁。看下去之前请确认你已满18岁。**  
>  互攻前提的岚迅（就是说平时都是互相推只是这次正好是岚山推了迅）。  
> 其实攻受感比较浮云。  
> 岚山叫迅的姓但是迅会叫岚山的名字这样的设定。（因为原著里没人叫过迅的名字。）  
> 渣文笔抱歉。  
> 如果想给作者点心的话在页面右下角，评论也非常欢迎。

他们结束了亲吻，但是紧贴的身体并没有分开。在总部这间空置的办公室里，除了一张陈旧的办公桌、一张沙发和两个书柜，所有的家具都已经搬走，只留下空荡荡的白色墙壁和地砖。然而此时，一个19岁A级模范青年和一个19岁A级非模范青年正互相纠缠着，歪歪斜斜地倒在房间角落里唯一的那张沙发上，在方才激烈的亲吻之后，还稍稍有点喘不过气来。迅的手指插在岚山的黑发中，而岚山的手臂搂在迅的腰上，下意识地揪着迅的腰带。

迅笑着反握住有些不安分的手指，轻轻掰了掰。

“有点想要了吗，准？”

红晕浮上岚山俊秀的脸庞，他略微不好意思似地笑着说：

“是这样呀，不需要预知也知道的吧。”

“我也觉得，”迅说，一边用自己的大腿蹭了蹭岚山裤子有些凸出来的部分，然后半直起身来，将岚山的运动裤连着内裤一起扯了下去。

“唔，”岚山说，“还是把靴子脱掉好了。”他用肩顶了顶迅：“先下去一下啦。”

迅一个翻滚，躺到了沙发旁边的座位上，大大地伸了个懒腰。岚山麻利地把靴子脱掉放在一边，又站起身脱下裤子和外套。身上只剩下一件黑T恤的时候，他转过头看到了旁边衣冠楚楚的迅。

迅向他眨了眨眼。岚山忍俊不禁地坐到了迅身边。

“要我帮你脱吗？”

“啊，刚刚在看你脱来着，就忘记了。”

迅笑得眼睛眯成了三条线。岚山压在迅身上，一边亲吻着迅的嘴唇，一边试图把他的外套从肩上脱下来。迅很配合地把外套丢到了旁边，然后自觉地解开了腰带，双手抱着岚山的肩热烈地回应着岚山的亲吻，同时费力地踢开自己的靴子。岚山的手托了托迅的腰，接着把迅的裤子脱了下来。

“这样脱也不错吧，准~”

迅贴在岚山的耳边，轻声说道，随即感到嘴唇下的耳垂似乎又有些热了起来。坏心眼地先往岚山身下摸了一把，他将手插入岚山稍稍有些分开的双腿之间，慢慢地向后爱抚着。感受到岚山的身体随着爱抚而微微战栗着，双唇间与迅交换的呼吸也变得格外炙热，迅稍稍仰起头，更深地吻着岚山。而岚山双手先是环在迅的颈后，随着吻愈发激烈，一路滑到了迅的后腰，然后抚弄起迅已经大半勃起的性器。

迅稍稍抬起腰。岚山的触碰时重时轻，相当温柔，但已经让他情不自禁地想要更加深入了。岚山一边享受着迅的爱抚，一边轻轻地吻着迅的嘴唇，说：

“不要吧，最近迅你太累了，我来就好。”

迅看着岚山，嘴角绽开一半舒服、一半慵懒的笑。

“准真是体贴啊。”

一边这样说着，他挣扎着从沙发坐垫间的缝隙里摸出一个塑料包装，用牙齿咬住一角撕了开来，熟门熟路地摸索着帮岚山套了上去，同时抬起头，隔着T恤轻轻咬着岚山肩后结实的肌肉。

“打开来啦，迅，”岚山轻声说，手上的动作却没有停。迅满足地发出低沉的喘息，早已迫不及待了似地张开双腿，盘在了岚山的腰上。两人的身体更加紧密地贴合在一起，岚山仿佛也被撩拨得十分动情一般，轻轻压着迅与自己贴合的身体，但依然挣扎着说：

“这样要怎么润滑？”

迅紧紧抱着岚山的腰稍动了几下，假装在思考。

“直接进去就好了嘛。”

岚山伏在迅身上，面色有点泛红，伸出一只手拽了拽迅的小腿。

“别开玩笑了啦，迅。我……我也很想要啊……”

迅有点不情不愿地又磨蹭了两下，方才把脚放下。岚山的手指伴随着有些凉的润滑进入身体的时候，迅下意识地绷紧了身体，但随即感到岚山温热柔软的口腔包裹住了自己性器的顶端。舌头在最敏感处轻轻打转的感觉，伴随着岚山不快不慢的吞吐，让迅在一阵阵袭来的快感中闭上眼睛低低出声，连臀部的肌肉也下意识地伴随着快感突然收紧。岚山手指的动作停了一下，然后轻轻在迅的体内划起了小圆圈。随着圆圈慢慢变大，最终变成缓慢的抽插，迅也感到自己的身体慢慢舒展开来，同时却更加热烈地渴望着岚山，在更多的手指和冰凉的液体进入的时候，也只感到加倍的渴求——但是已经顾不上那么多了。岚山亲吻、吞吐着迅的性器所带来的一阵阵战栗以及几乎没顶的快感，让迅仿佛连动一动自己身体的力气都失去了。他呻吟出声：

“唔……准…………”

高潮的震颤缓缓消褪以后，迅才勉强睁开眼睛。岚山正抱着他，亲吻着他的眼睑和嘴唇。隐约可以闻到精液的味道在房间中弥漫。

“真抱歉，”迅说，一边感觉到岚山的性器正抵在自己的小腹处。

岚山灿烂地笑了起来。

“没有什么需要抱歉的啦。倒是迅你，最近真是压力太大了吧。”

“现在不是没有了吗，”迅懒洋洋地笑着，顺手慢慢爱抚起岚山勃起的性器，转移了话题。“你现在进来的话，也不是不可以，刚刚不是润滑得很好了吗？”

“还是不要了——”

迅打断了岚山的话：

“不用副作用也能知道，我不会不舒服的啦，等会还会很舒服呢。”

岚山似乎微微地偏过了头去。迅感觉身体又有了点动的力气，用双手绕着岚山的脖子，拉起身吻了吻他，又抬起脚搭在岚山的后腰上磨蹭了两下。

“慢一点就没关系啦~”

岚山又犹豫了一下，然后颇是不好意思又似乎有些高兴地抱住了迅的肩，缓慢地推送进入迅的身体。迅十分配合地抬起腰和臀部，等到完全进入了以后，又稍微前后摆动着腰，让岚山能够因为抽动而得到一些快感。然而岚山的脸上并没有愉快的表情，反而想是想起了什么似地，按住了迅的动作。

“怎么了嘛，你不喜欢吗，准？”

岚山沉默了片刻，然后才慢慢地开口：

“不……正是喜欢着这样的你——哪怕自己已经很累了，也想让其他人都得到快乐……”

“喂喂，”迅抗议道，“我可没有和准之外的人做过这种事啊！”

“我说的并不是这种事啦。至少在我面前，迅，想休息的时候就休息一下吧。”

迅没有出声，而岚山继续说了下去：

“虽然我并不能够替你分担多少，但是我也想为你分担你所背负的事物。既然是这样的关系，难道我不能替你稍微分担一些吗？哪怕是你在我面前的时候，能够稍稍休息一下也好。”

迅轻笑出声。

“怎么这样说呢，岚山？你现在就正在为我分担啊，以后也会的。”

他再次吻了吻岚山有些发烫的嘴唇。

“我现在需要分担的问题是，因为准如此体贴的关心，又开始想要了哟。”

这的确不是假话。岚山可以隐隐感觉到迅再次兴奋起来的性器紧紧地顶着自己的身体。他抓着迅的肩，深深地吻了下去，同时也慢慢地在迅的体内抽插起来。新的刺激让迅舒服地眯起了眼睛，边回应着岚山的亲吻，边把双腿紧紧地缠在岚山的腰上，使岚山更深地与自己的身体结合。随着两人的动作，衣物的布料愈加剧烈地在紧贴的肌肤上摩擦着。迅不禁掀起岚山依然穿在身上的T恤：

“这个也脱掉啦，准。”

岚山翡翠般澄澈的双眼中，早已蒙上了一层有些迷乱的情色，身下的动作也变得更加急促。迅摸索着将他的T恤翻了上去，岚山这才十分不愿和迅的身躯分离似地，勉强抬起上身来把T恤脱掉扔到一边。早已迫不及待的迅有些困难地弓起身，低下头啃咬吸吮着岚山裸露出来的肌肉。

“啊，唔，迅……”

不用抬头看，迅也能够从岚山有些粗重的喘息和若隐若现的鼻音中，推断出岚山正露出如何意乱情迷的表情。而迅自己也几乎要完全沉醉在岚山的身体、岚山的温度、岚山正进入着自己的动作、岚山爱抚着自己的手、岚山低声却紊乱的喘息……这无数的色彩、声音、触感、温度，所带来的强烈刺激之中。哪怕早已习惯处理常人无法想象的大量信息，也无法抗拒最直接的感官功能所带来的冲击。一个人的吻比全世界的数据更能令人陷入疯狂。

迅呻吟出声。

“岚山，啊……”

然后迅感到岚山的吻重重地压在了自己的嘴唇上。他抬起头，想要更多更深一点地吻岚山，哪怕他会因此窒息。一瞬间内，他的大脑中一片空白。连未来都消失了。他近乎脱力地闭上眼，然后又睁开眼。

岚山的头静静地枕在他的肩上，如同光泽美丽的乌黑羽毛一般的头发有些凌乱地翘着。迅发现自己的手正搁在岚山的后背上，手心下身体的起伏，正在慢慢归于平息。

 

“代我向三云君他们问好。”

在楼梯口分别的时候，岚山笑着对迅挥手。他红色队服夹克的拉链已经拉上，乌黑的头发也梳理整齐。和任何时候一样英俊而爽朗的，Border的脸面。

迅回以微笑。

“当然，也替我向佐辅和副问好。”

“佐辅和副可都很喜欢你呢。”

“天天都是大人气嘛——这样说来，也好久没去你家拜访了。”

“啊，要来吗？妈妈会很高兴的。”

“等忙完这一阵吧。我要是来本部也会通知你的。”

“那就说好了，到时候通知我哦。”

“嗯，或许会更经常来也说不定。”

“是吗？”

“是啊，像岚山说的一样，这可是对我的身心健康很重要的事情呢。”

“啊——对了，迅，接下来三分钟会有人经过这里吗？”

“没有，怎么了——”

然后19岁A级非模范青年，就被19岁A级的模范青年，压在墙上亲吻了。


	2. 岚山的房间 In Arashiyama's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Arashiyama is a good student, Jin teases, and a certain young lady perhaps shouldn't have been playing on her Smartphone so late at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **全文18禁。看下去之前请确认你已满18岁。**  
>  互攻前提的迅岚（就是说平时互相推，这次是迅推岚山哟）。  
> 我努力想让攻受感浮云的，但是岚山队长太正直了这次地点又比较那啥所以我没能救过来（喂）。  
>  ~~又软又甜的~~ 岚山队长全程脸红注意。  
> READY？

…………在这种情况下，相对工资线将向右移动，趋近于Ls/Ks，即工资相较于租赁价格相对上升，并导致劳动资本比率在两个产业中都低于之前的水平。

空行。

10) 假设α处于较低的水平，即MPLx也处于较低水平。在该情况下，若Px与Py无变动，劳动市场均衡也将处于较低的位置：不仅仅工资较低，同时生产X所使用的劳动量也会下降。由于价格并没有变化，实际工资也有所减少。土地租赁价格下降，然而资本租赁价格上升。该国将生产较少的X和更多的Y。如α处于较高的水平，则反之。

空行。

11) (∂cY)/∂w=αr^(1-∝); (∂cY)/∂r=(1-α) w^∝.

(∂cX)/∂w=βr^(1-β); (∂cX)/∂r=(1-β) w^β.

空行。

12) Y产业收入的更大比例被用于支付工资，X产业则反之。由于两产业的工资与资本租赁价格必须平衡，由此可推出Y产业劳动密集，X产业资本密集。

这是最后一题了。

书桌前的青年放下笔，拿起写完的作业仔细读了一遍，修改了两个图表画得不清晰的地方，把稿纸订好，夹进文件夹里面，合上了桌边的书。

隔着门，隐约可以听见哗哗的水声从浴室传来。

他挠了挠自己羽毛般的黑发，好像在想什么似地看了一会窗外，然后翻开笔记本，打开一个电脑文档，一边读着笔记一边开始在电脑上整理起内容来。

第17讲：工业革命

概略：18世纪下半叶于英国发生。技术进步：纺织业、蒸汽机、冶金业、机械制造等。圈地运动→大量自耕农失去土地，劳动力向城市转移，成为工厂中的工人。英国本土的重要资源：大量煤矿、铁矿。其它重要因素：农业生产效率的提高、…………

咔嚓。

 

岚山停下敲打键盘的动作，回过头。迅一只手抓着毛巾，正漫不经心地擦着湿漉漉的头发。他的脸上还蒙着一层水汽，浴衣也只是松松垮垮地披在身上，勉强系了一下带子。

岚山连忙站起来，抓过迅手中的毛巾，先擦干了他的脸和脖子：

“就算已经是春天了，你也会感冒的。”

“是~是~”迅笑嘻嘻地答应着，然后压低了声音，“你怎么已经把内裤穿上了？”

“是习惯啊，”岚山回答得如平日一样自然爽朗，然后却像是意识到了什么一样，略略涨红了脸。迅伸出舌头，舔了舔岚山的嘴唇，伸手指着电脑屏幕。

“确认一下，那个明天不做完也没关系吧。”

“只是在整理笔记而已，没关系的。”

“虽然副作用也是这么说的，但是我还是觉得确认一下比较好呢。”

这样说着，迅把手往岚山的衣服里面探了进去：

“所以说，这个时候还穿得这么整齐，Border有这样的脸面，我都替高层那些家伙觉得放心……”

“和那个一点关系也没有啦，”岚山抗议着，将擦完的毛巾搁在一边，抱住迅啄了两下嘴唇。不知何时浅吻变得难分难舍。嘴唇粘合在一起，迅搂着岚山的腰，轻轻把他压倒在床上，解开他的浴衣。然后迅凑到岚山耳边，咬着他的耳垂说：

“现在的话也不是不可以。你父母和奶奶都已经睡着了，副也睡了呢。倒是佐辅还在被窝里玩着手机，要过一会才会睡的样子。”

岚山的呼吸声很低，但是迅已经可以感到，紧贴在自己下面的身体，正在强烈的渴求中悸动着。然而那张俊秀的脸却因为迅的话而红了起来。吮吸着岚山耳后敏感的部位，迅补充道：

“你不出声的话肯定没问题的。”

岚山的脸几乎红到了耳根，几乎是下意识地将头扭了过去。但他的双手依然搂着迅的后颈，双腿也在迅的抚摸下，自然而然地向两侧分了开来。松开的浴衣下，露出健康结实的肌肉。迅略略起身，低头从肚脐开始，沿着腹肌的曲线舔了上去。在这样的爱抚下，岚山也慢慢地放松了下来，舒服地闭上眼睛，呼出一口气，轻声说：

“感觉你精神变得好多了呢。”

迅将岚山的身体含在嘴里，时轻时重地咬吮着，在品尝的空暇间断断续续地回答：

“唔……那不是……这~个~的~……功劳么？”

岚山嗯了一声，动了动身体，过了一会才说：

“不要说得像……都是这种事情一样啊。”

这时他已经弓起了背，方便迅将手滑入他的身下，托起结实的臀部来。迅笑了笑，又吻了吻岚山的胸口：

“不是啊，这种事情也好，别的事情也好，都是岚山你嘛……唔，油在包里，你够得着吗？”

岚山伸手往床下摸了一阵子，终于抓到瓶子的时候，便看见迅开心地将手伸到了自己面前。

“帮我涂一下啦，另外那只手正在取悦你呢。”

“嗯……”

“这根手指也涂一点吧。”

“……唔……”

一边这样做着，岚山已经可以感觉到迅火热的肉体正抵着自己。心跳加快，呼吸也早已有些急促了起来。

“注意别叫出来呢，”迅低声说着，吻了吻岚山。他把手伸入岚山的股间，轻轻将手指上的油在入口处涂抹开，尝试着探了进去。早已不是第一次了，岚山十分配合地打开下方的身体，连略微收缩的节奏，仿佛都在渴望着迅的进入似的。然而正被迅爱抚、亲吻着的上半身却紧紧地绷着，稍稍扭了过去的脸上也带着几分很久没有见过的紧张和羞怯。或许是想到了隔壁的妹妹吧。迅慢慢地抽出手指，又凑到岚山耳边：

“再忍一下哦，过一会佐辅也该睡了，那时候至少轻点出声是没关系的。”

岚山的身体猛地收紧。迅这才又往岚山耳朵里吹了口气，边吻边说：

“……保证不会被发现的哦，不相信我的副作用吗？”

“不是啦…………”

“嗯？”

“唔……没事……”

迅从岚山耳边滑了下去，又重新将手指探入岚山的身体，有些坏心眼地转动着手指，连揉带按，另一只手也不失时机地抚弄着岚山挺立的前端。

“……呜嗯！”

忽然发出按捺不住的呻吟，虽然几乎没有声音，却已经让19岁的模范弟妹控青年羞愧难当地扭过头去，将半张脸埋在枕头里。迅略微抬起身体，饶有兴味地观赏着岚山极力忍耐的表情，一边加重了手上爱抚的动作。不一会，岚山压得极低的声音中，就已是要满溢出来的欲望：

“迅……呜……你再不进来，我就要……”

迅放慢了动作。

“嗯，这就——”他亲吻了一下岚山的下身，“等一下哦，准~准~”

快速地戴上安全套，迅抬起岚山的腰，将他往床的中心推了一推，然后才将他的双腿更加分开：

“今天扩张得不算很够……”

“因为已经三个星期没见到迅你了啊……”

迅拿过一边的枕头垫在岚山身下，一边说：

“痛倒是不至于，但是可能会有点不舒服。”

柔声这样说着，迅挺身进入岚山的身体。

“唔……”

一瞬间，岚山下意识地收紧了上身的肌肉，发出的无意义声音更让他咬住了嘴唇。只有最后的理智还使他勉强保持着下半身的放松，让迅能够继续进入。

“这样能进去就很好了，”迅说，倾身伏在岚山身上，爱抚着岚山的腰和背。“再放松一点，准也喜欢我进入得更深一点吧？”

“嗯……”

“还是有点太紧呢。准自己动一动试试看？怎么样舒服就放松地动一动好了……”

岚山抱着迅的肩，轻轻地动着自己的身体，将迅更深地迎入体内。感到岚山的身体进一步打开，迅也配合着岚山的动作，先是小幅度地抽插起来，再配合着岚山慢慢深入。

默契的水乳交融中，岚山仰起头，两颊泛红，在快感中眯起的双眼里仿佛泛着水光。他的双腿已经彻底地打开，悬在空中，炽热的身体也完全与迅贴合着、毫无保留地索求着迅。像是恐惧被人听见一样，他死死地咬着嘴唇，仿佛强行压抑着就要在情热中脱口而出的呻吟。

仿佛无法抗拒完全向自己张开了的岚山，迅一面爱抚着岚山，一面加快了速度。岚山身体的热度让他在临近高潮的快感中几近眩晕。他听见岚山几乎按捺不住地发出断断续续的鼻音，于是喘息着低声抚慰：

“没事的，小声点就好……”

事实上迅也只是勉强控制着自己不发出声音来而已。岚山已经紧紧地闭上了眼睛，隐约有泪花在他的眼角闪烁着。听见迅的声音，一阵带着哭腔的低沉呼唤忽然爆发出来：

“……じん……じん…………すきです，だ……だいすき！”

迅在喘息间回答着岚山，叫着他的名字，亲吻他。在隔壁房间里，佐辅已经把手机放在枕边，睡熟了——但是迅完全没有心情在这时候对岚山说起他的妹妹。他感受到的只有从两人身体结合处一波波袭来的快感，以及岚山在极端投入中几近扭曲的英俊容颜。

“あいしてる，じゅん…………あらしやま，あいしてるよ。”

迅闭上眼睛。战栗感，自己的，岚山的，席卷全身。一瞬间他以为自己大声喊叫了出来，然后岚山的呼吸声和温暖的满足感，将他包裹在了绵绵的平静中。将头靠在岚山的颈窝里，他觉得自己仿佛就可以这样恍恍惚惚地陷入沉眠。

不知道过了多久，迅才感到岚山推了推自己，感到岚山伸手在拿什么东西，感到岚山的手隔着纸巾在自己的小腹部位擦拭着，感到自己被岚山抱住，翻身压在了床上。

迅懒洋洋地睁开眼睛。映入眼帘的是岚山依然有些泛红，却不掩容光焕发的脸。他想伸手摸一摸岚山的脸颊，但岚山先俯了下来，轻吻着他的嘴唇。

“我爱你，迅。”

在浅浅的吻之间，岚山笑着低语。

“我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。”

该什么时候告诉他佐辅已经睡熟了呢？迅眨着眼想。

 

完。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读到最后。  
> 本来前面放了各种作业笔记内容想躲lofter审查的，结果还是没躲过去（悲伤脸）。  
> 希望没有读者对经济学有心理阴影，如果勾起了你们悲伤的回忆十分抱歉。  
> 觉得World Trigger≈World Trade这种冷笑话梗很好玩的作者真是没救了。  
> 作者不会日文，全部仰仗单行本以及伟大的谷歌和谷歌翻译。希望没有错。


End file.
